Night of the Hunter
by caitewarren
Summary: Basically submit your own hunting families...your own characters who will interact with other families&the Winchesters. Rules in side, bad summary please give it a chance thank you:
1. Chapter 1

~Beaten and broken and chased from the land

One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember

Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart ~<p>

So I was thinking the only "real" family of hunters we see are the Winchesters and the Campbells. And I kind of liked watching the kids deal with hunting and growing up as well, so I thought maybe people could send their own "families" so to speak in as a review and kind of go from there. Kind of an overview of families, running into each other and meeting again as adults same with the Winchesters….well that what I was thinking so far. For less characters, the amount of kids is limited to 3,unless you really need more then just let me know. Please do not give me my family's my Somewhere, Kansas there two brothers ones sarcastic as hell the other's really smart and went away to college yeah that's boring….(I mean not really, just wouldn't make unique characters). Please pick one sibling or person as your "main character" whose point of view the story is being told.

**Family Name:**

**Parents Names/Mom's Maiden Name:**

**Amount of Kids/Names:**

**Main Character:**

**Birthday: **

**Birthdays/Death Dates of other family members:**

**Main's Character's relationship with his/her family(please be brief but get the point across) **

**Reason for Hunting/Brief History: (did you lose a family member? Is it out of vengeance? Or is it an old family tradition?): if it's a sob story please be detailed.**

**Place of Birth:**

**Nomadic or is there a home base: **

**Abilities: (if any at all):**

**Personality of "Main Character":**

**Appearance: **

**Family's Appearance/Personalities: **

**Type of Car: (please not all muscle cars) **

**One Quote or Line from Main Character:**

Please set your main character around the time that the Winchesters were growing up please it'll make it more interesting. You can have love interests just from characters who are submitted. Since I am also a fan of Charmed I kind of liked their version of witches better than Supernatural's(they'll be bad ones too) maybe we can have one or two families be half-witch or maybe half-whitelighter? Anyway that was what I was thinking for my own family…which I'll put up.

**Family Name: Benedicts **

**Parents Names: George& Eve(Rayan)**

**Amount of Kids/Names: 3. Jamie, Melody and Grace **

**Main Character: Melody Jane Benedicts**

**Birthday: November 1****st ****, 1984**

**Birthdays/Death dates: George: July 15****th****,1957, Eve October 31****st****, 1904(looks 29) to December 26****th****, 1986, Jamie(girl): August 5****th****,1981 and Grace Benedicts April 21****st****,1985 to July 11****th****, 1995. **

**Reason for Hunting: **Vengeance. On the night of December 26th, 1986, Eve is killed by who George describes as a "man dressed in black with a crossbow" who shot Eve in the heart that killed her slowly and painfully. Not really sure what was going along he listened to his wife's dying wish to keep her daughters safe. He stayed holding his wife's body in his arms until his then five-year-old daughter Jamie came running down the steps to find an image that would scar her for the rest of her life. Guided by another group of hunters( maybe a different family that you guys submit who knows), George takes the first steps into becoming a hunter, dragging his three young daughters along with him.

**Place of Birth: Amityville, New York**

**Abilities: **Limited orbing( ability to transport, can only use in dire situations), limited ability to heal

**Personality: **She's always been the peacekeeper in her family, quiet and a bit unsure of herself, she never tries to draw attention to herself. . She took up the role of making sure the very hyper Grace who more than often would find herself in dangerous situations( which lead to Grace's own death at the age of 10).

**Appearance**: Dark blue eyes with gold around the iris, dark brunette hair with red highlights in it, high cheek bones, short and skinny usually underfed.

**Families: **Her mother has the same hair color with almond shaped green eyes( Jamie and Grace both have that), their father has light brown hair which Grace has.

**Personalities of Family:** Her father became very distant after Eve's death, when he was at home he wouldn't say a word to them. Jamie often had nightmares about their mother's death and would scream in the middle of the night, Jamie some days was just as quiet as their father. Grace was loud and energetic and didn't quite understand why her family was the way it was, she never had the chance to learn about hunting she died too early. With Eve, her memories are faded and blurry, she doesn't remember her mother.

**Type of Car: **whatever their father could hotwire

**Status: Age 2- Amityville, New York currently- **Nomadic

**Quote: **"Sometimes I kind of wish I could get away from them, get away from the depression and the hurt and the pain, but then I realize where would they be? And where would I go?"

**I think that's okay( for whoever read it). But please get to reviewing, depending on dates and such we'll probably start pre-series. **

**~Caitewarren**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who submitted. This is the timeline so far, with the families.

**1954- **

**April 21****st****- John Eric Winchester is born in Lawrence, Kansas**

**June 19****th****-Michael James Smith is born in Warwoman, Georgia **

**December 5****th****,-Mary Elizabeth Winchester is born in Lawrence, Kansas**

**1955-**

**June 21****st****-Timothy Michael Cooper is born in Rabun Country, Georgia**

**1956-**

**February 16****th****-Jeff Peter Wade is born in Richmond, Virginia **

**1957-**

**April 12****th****-Shelia Diane Motes is born in Warwoman, Georgia**

**July 15****th****- George Matthew Benedicts is born in Bellmore, New York **

**October 2****nd****- Maggie English is born Rabun Country, Georgia **

**1958-**

**August 30****th****-** **Lynn Owens is born in Richmond, Virginia**

**October 31****st****- Eve Sofia LaPlace is born in Amityville, New York**

**Between the years 1958 to early 1970's**

The parents grew up, most of the fathers served in wars but all eventually settled down into their families. Tim and Maggie give up hunting for their children, Mary Winchester makes a deal with Azazel etc.

1979-

**January 24****th**- Dean Scott Winchester is born to John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas

**November 16****th**-William Cooper is born to Tim and Maggie Cooper in Rabun Country, Georgia

1980-

**April 30****th****-**Jesse and Cynthia Wade are born to Jeff and Lynn in Richmond, Virginia

1981-

**August 5****th**- Jaime Grace Benedicts is born to George and Eve

1982-

**May 10****th**- Stella Renee Cooper is born to Tim and Maggie Cooper, her brother is almost 3

**July 8****th****-** Jeff is killed in his home by a werewolf, his wife and children are saved by an unknown hunter. Lynn begins to hunt.

1983-

**May 2****nd**-Samuel Winchester is born to Mary and John Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas his brother is four.

**May 9****th**- Casey Danielle Smith is born to Michael and Shelia in Warwoman, Georgia

**November 2****nd****,1983**- Mary Winchester is killed in her youngest son's nursery, surviving are her husband and two sons.

1984-

**July 4****th**- Kelly Rose Smith is born to Michael and Shelia in Warwoman Georgia, her sister is one.

**November 1****st**- Melody Jane Benedicts is born to George and Eve, her sister is three years old.

1985-

**June 5****th****-** Maggie Cooper is killed in her own home, her children aged 6, 3 and five months are safe in the demon proof attic. Leads Tim back to the hunting lifestyle

**June 21****st****- **Grace Katherine Benedicts is born to George and Eve, her sisters are four and seven months.

**1986-**

**December 26****th****-**Eve is killed by a monster, and dies in George's arms leading him to hunting.

Now this is where you guys all chime in, I was originally thinking doing the deaths and flashing back but I found that would be long and boring for those who families aren't mentioned. I may want to start in 1990:

**Dean Winchester-aged 11**

**Will Cooper-11**

**Jesse&Cynthia-10**

**Jaime Benedicts-9**

**Stella Cooper-8**

**Samuel Winchester-7**

**Casey Smith-7**

**Kelly Smith-6**

**Melody Benedicts-6**

**Grace Benedicts-5**

Please send me ideas as to what you want shown in your family's first "journal" entry so to speak. Do they know about hunting at this age? Have they been on hunts?

Prompts Possible( only if you want to)

This is the first time your "main" character finds out about hunting.

First time they're left alone in a motel room

First time shooting a gun.

What do you want your character's first to be about? Set in 1990 remember, and some will feature two families together Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**January of 1990: From Bobby's Point of View**

I'm not exactly positive when my house became a daycare center, maybe it was when I let all those damn hunting fathers(one hunting mother) inside not knowing they were going to leave all of their kids here.

"Right now you're my favorite," he mutters to the oldest Benedict sister, who never says anything just kind of sits off to herself.

Her eyes weakly look up at him, but she doesn't comment.

"Cynthia get that out of your mouth!" he heard Jesse call out from the living room, god could only know Cynthia Wade had in her mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dean and Will, the oldest out of the group rolling around dangerously close to furniture.

"Will the two of you stop it?" I call out, Dean and Will both snap their heads up and climb up off the ground.

I stood and walked into the study, starring at my now destroyed room papers everywhere and all.

"Why don't you all go outside and play?" I suggest.

"What if we don't wanna?" Stella Cooper called out from behind him.

He sighed, Tim was gonna have some real trouble with that kid.

"Fine do whatever the hell you want I don't care,"

"You says a bad word," little Sam Winchester shook his head wagging his finger up to Bobby's face.

"Hell's a place Sam, not a bad word,"

"No-uh," okay Bobby, I tell myself he's seven years old just let him win.

I caught a glimpse of Jim and Tim's car pulling up, yes their names were Jim and Tim apparently their father was a comedian and thought it hilarious to name his two sons that.

"Hey Bobby did the kids kill you yet?" Jim asks, his eyes shinning a smile forming at his lips.

"They're slowly killing me inside," I reply.

"Thanks again Bobby for watching them," states Tim.

"It wasn't a problem," I reply even though it was.

"Better go get the kids,"

By kids, Jim means his brother's. William, loudmouth Stella and Cara, after Tim's wife's death Jim helped raised them. Quite literally the kids basically had two daddies.

"Bobby, really we appreciate it," states Tim giving his shoulder a tight squeeze, "good luck with the rest of 'em,"

With the Cooper children gone that left the Winchesters and Benedicts, an odd group in itself. The oldest sister was a girl named Jaime she never talked to anyone I heard rumors never actually from George that she saw her mom's body, the number it must have done on that kid. The middle sister Melody was quiet talked if only talked to. And the youngest Grace was loud and didn't have any manners.

"And that's why the sky's blue," the five-year-old told Sam whose eyes widened.

"Really?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was too gullible for his own good. I watched with a mild interest as the children played together, when Karen…..when she was still Karen we talked about our own children. 3 to be exact, three little ones, but now? Knowing that there was these monsters and creatures that wanted you dead out there? The same horrible things that killed these kids' mothers. How could you bring a child into this? Tim and Maggie had both been hunters, and had kids knowing this? The Smiths too, bring children into this world? John, George, Lynn and me we didn't know. Not at all.

**A/N: Just kind of an overview. But I was thinking this would be kind of a prologue to the story, originally these families were friends brought together by the vengeance and blood they lost to the hunt, but something happened 15 years ago(1990), something that drove them to take sides something the kids don't remember and something the adults don't want too, something that lead to the death of Grace Benedicts( and Cara if the reviewer wants too or if you had another idea about how she died)….fast forward fifteen years later, Sam Winchester has just rejoined the hunting life with his brother and they run into their "old" family friends. Do you like it? **

**Suggestions for Secret Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now- October 2005**

**Location: Motel Room in Nebraska **

**POV: Third Person **

"Dammit Cynthia," twenty-five-year-old Jesse cursed as another call went straight to voicemail, fifth one.

He flopped back onto the bed, his long legs hanging off the side. He ran his large hands over his face, over his scar that lined his left hair and into his dark hair. The phone beeped alerting him it was time to leave a message.

"Cyn? This is like my fifth message. I'm getting worried about you? Please call back as soon as possible?" and he closes his phone before tossing it behind him.

Twenty-five years of dealing with Cynthia, you'd think he'd be use to it. Her quickly changing attitude and decisions and everything else that came with his twin sister. He pushed himself up on his elbows starring at his now empty motel room. His mother Lynn was off hunting a Rugari he believed and Cynthia was suppose to be doing research, and it was past three in the morning. He could just call his mother, but her only likely response was that 'Cynthia will come back, she always does'. But something felt off about this.

**Now- October 2005**

**Location: Motel Room in Minnesota **

**POV: Third Person**

Casey Smith sat at the side of her bed, sharpening her favorite silver knife with her initials engraved in it. _._, Casey Danielle Smith, fifth generation hunter in her family and proud of it.

"Those are almost as sharp as a vampire teeth's fang," her father James states his finger tip touching the top of it, "get it? Vampire's teeth?"

"James," Shelia her mother shook her head, her head bent over maps and papers.

"Mom's right there Dad, you'll never be funny," Casey tells him.

"And you'll never be tall shortie," he dodged Casey's punch and grabbed her leg as she kicked pushing her to the floor, "and you still can't beat an old man,"

"No roughhousing at home," Shelia tells them not looking up from her map.

Casey stood smoothing her auburn hair down before pulling it into a pony tail. She picked up her knife from where it lay on the floor. Shelia took a box from the table and rummaged through it for ID's. Smiling she pulled out two FBI booklets.

"Casey, Kelly go make yourselves useful, your father and I will try to figure out what the monster is,"

"That or you just want us out of here so you can have sex," Kelly gave her elder sister a mean glare why was she always so obnoxious?

Casey took the offered badge from her mother.

"I'm driving!"

"You always get to drive," Kelly points out.

"I'm older!"

"By like less than a year and half!"

**Now-October 2005**

**Location: Hotel Room in Wyoming**

**POV: Third Person **

"Sit still Will for god's sake or I'm gonna poke your eye out with this needle!" twenty-two-year-old Stella Cooper shouted at her squirming elder brother.

Will at age twenty-six was more than a foot taller than his sister, but still he fidgeted under her painful stitching. His shirt lay discarded on the floor, his chest well-defined.

"Can't we do this inside?" he demands shivering in the cold, "it's like thirty degrees out here,"

"Well I had two options Will, let you bleed out or stitch you up," Stella tells him, "so I picked stitch you up. So suck it up you damn whissy!"

She pulled the string through his back finishing the stitching. Taking the alcohol she poured it over his cut, he bit his lip to keep from screaming out.

"Will? Stella?" a voice calls out from behind them.

Both Coopers heads snapped up. Dean Winchester who was grinning at their current situation.

"Nice to see who holds the pants in this relationship," Dean smirks walking closer to his old time friends.

Will picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it over his head and stood. His full height was about the same as Dean's was.

"Damn it Winchester it's been too long," Will states, "come in I'll buy you a beer,"

Stella stared after them with a comprehended expression almost unsure of it all, she rubbed her shoulder before following the pair inside.

**Now-October 2005**

**Location: California **

**POV: General**

"All right let's see if we can find your Mommy," Jess tells the little boy, who had light brown hair that curled he couldn't have been more than five or six years old.

Sam noticed the boy's shoulders heave up and down.

"My mommy's not with me. My aunt brought me here," he explained.

"That's okay," says Jess, "let's find your Aunt,"

It didn't take long for the Aunt to find them, she was about their age with dark reddish brown hair. Her eyes were a bright blue and Sam couldn't shake off the feeling he knew her somehow.

"Thank you for helping him," she states, "Alex is normally good with sticking by me,"

Alex held tighter onto his Aunt's leg.

"Have we meet before?" asks Sam.

"Possibly, I spent a lot of my childhood traveling around," she answered, "Mel-Melody Benedicts,"

Benedicts. That name it sounded so familiar.

"Sam. Sam Winchester. I think our fathers use to work together," he stated hoping she'd get the hint.

"Oh. Traveling business man right?"

Jess gave the pair an odd glance, their conversation had gotten somewhat secretive now.

"Wait do you have sisters?" Sam asks suddenly.

"I had sisters," Melody answered, "it's only me, my dad and Alex left,"

"I'm so sorry," states Sam.

Jess coughs.

"This is Jessica my girlfriend, Jess this is Melody kind of like my cousin," Sam answered.

"Aunt Mellie?" Alex whined getting all the adults to look down at him, "I'm hungry,"

"There's a McDonald's not to far from here," Jess chimes in, "we can all go together?"

Melody looks at her nephew before nodding and taking Alex's hand and following Sam and Jess to their car. Melody nervously played with her hands, being around hunters always gave her this anxiety. Maybe it was that fight all those years ago and leaving that old man's house without Gracie. It took her about a month to figure out that Gracie had died, that now her father drunk himself to sleep at night. And in the day, she'd do whatever she had to make sure they got feed.

"It's so nice to meet someone from Sam's past," Jess tells Melody, "I was beginning to start believing that Sam was apart of Witness Protection,"

"Nope. Sam's just as boring as the next guy," she quietly munches on her chicken fingers smiling politely at Alex's little story about school.

"He's adorable," Jess tells her.

"I'm not adorable," Alex tells her, "I'm handsome and adorable is for babies,"

"My apologies," Jess tells him.

**A/N: whatta think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope Never too late ….John Carlisle would have been placed in the year 1984, right before Jaime Benedicts. **

**~Night of the Hunter~ One Day I Will Get My Revenge~ Night of the Hunter~**

**Location: Minnesota **

**Families Involved: Smiths and Carlisle Families **

**POV: Third Person **

"FBI?" the woman a short and heavyset to the Smith sisters, "I've got an FBI agent inside already,"

Casey and Kelly exchanged glances, if it was the real FBI they're were in big trouble.

"These two are from another department," states John from behind them, "it was a bit of a miscommunication,"

John. Damn, Casey thought to herself, that guy could get out of anything. One of the very few hunting families approved by her parents, they were good people. And we were on our side for whatever happened all those years ago. John gave the woman a gentle smile and she nods.

"Okay," she states and turns to the sisters, "come in,"

**Location: Nebraska **

**Family: Cooper**

**POV: Third Person **

"Mom?" Jesse stood behind a building glancing over his shoulder, "Mom? Can you hear me?"

"What is it?" Lynn snapped back, "I'm kind of in the middle of something,"

"Your daughter's missing that's what. She didn't come back at all last night….and I went to the library, said she left alone at ten P.M. last night,"

"Jesse. You know your sister. Remember all those times the two of you were teenagers? When she'd run away?"

"Yes Mom. To the movies! Or the mall or something that ordinary teenagers go to," Jesse states shaking his head and gritting his teeth.

He loved his mother, but she wasn't much of a help ever aside from teaching him how to hunt. Emotional support? Unconditional love? Hell no. It was him and Cynthia that was it, unless you counted his "cousins" he hadn't seen since he was ten years old, not since that fight that lead his mother to dragging the two of them out of that cabin and didn't stop driving until daylight. He shuddered at the memory.

"Jesse? Look I've got to go, Cyn will come back." And the line went dead.

He cursed underneath his breath, turning he walked back to his light blue ford tourus. A car he spent the summer he was fifteen out in the junkyard fixing it with Uncle Bobby. The probably only other hunter they could still call their friend.

"Dammit Cynthia," he hit the dashing board and looking upward, "where are you?"

**Location: Wyoming**

**Families: Cooper and Winchester(Dean) **

"You're just going to trust him like that?" asks Stella quietly.

Will turned to stare at her, his head titling in confusion. Stella stood her strides strong as she closed the gap between them. Her brownish green eyes barring into Will, full of anger.

"Do you not remember? The last time we were with other hunters? We lost a sister,"

"Stella," Will turned his head away, he never liked talking about it.

"Cara was six years old, they killed her-

"Stella you have no idea what happened that night you were just a kid we both were!" William defends, "and Dean wasn't the one to kill her,"

"How do you know it wasn't Dean's father?" Stella protests.

"That's that fact Stells we don't know. Are you just gonna put your anger on Dean? Because he's easier to blame?"

"No because that day November 2nd,1990, we walked into that cabin with our little sister and we walked out with a dead body of a child, and a hell of a lot of questions,"

Will's expression fell. Flashes of that night came rushing to him, the shouting the screaming and the fire. And the bodies, two of them. Two little girls who barely had gotten to live were the ones slain.

"Stella that's the point we have so many questions, but about zippo answers. Maybe Dean knows what happened maybe not. But either way he's here now and he's a hunter and we're all doing our jobs,"

"Fine," she agreed even though she didn't want to just trust a person who could be involved in Cara's death.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it and please review suggestions ideas anything. **

**15 Years Ago, these families hunted together shared the burden of knowing what was out there, 15 years ago two young children Grace Benedicts(1985-1990) and Cara Cooper(1984-1990) lost their lives, their families divided onto almost two sides. The one side that has all the old family tradition hunters and then there's the newer ones, who didn't quite agree with them. Now Cynthia Wade and John Winchester are missing, Jaime Benedicts is dead, Sam Winchester is having dreams of his girlfriend's death, Stella Cooper is determined to get to the bottom of what happened and even darker force is at play. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please give me more ideas I wanna know what you guys wanna hear hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon. SO sorry this isn't an update, school and my other works have been hetic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Location: California**

**Families Involved: Wilds and Benedicts**

If there was one thing that remain the same was that Logan Wilds would always come back. It was something beside Alex that made her get up in the morning. Logan came after Gracie died, and he was quiet but a good hunter. He was fifteen and she was ten, there was nothing and would never be romance for each other just a kind of and older sibling and younger sibling bond. One to replace the ones they both lost to hunting.

"And then we met this really really tall guy his name was Sam. He's even bigger than you Logan!" Alex stood on his tip toes and jumped to emphases Sam's height, "and then we went to get lunch,"

Logan smiled for the first time since he had caught wind of the hunt that had lead him here.

"Come on Al, bedtime," Melody states seeing that Logan had needed to tell her something important that little ears hadn't need to hear.

"Do I have to?"

Melody nods and he stomps off into the hallway where his bedroom of a closet was. George makes an odd snore in his drunken sleep, Melody shakes her head. His drinking in the past few years had completely spiraled out of control he wasn't even able to hunt anymore.

"I found a hunt. A big one," his brown eyes glare down at the carpet which was an fading mustard color.

"How big? Logan is it your brother?" and his expression falls.

With a grim expression he answered, "No. Do you remember a few months ago I went off because of those fires?"

"Yeah?" Melody asks.

"Well it took me a while, but I found a pattern. Signs," he pulls out a wrinkled map from his pocket.

"What kind of signs?" asks Melody walking over to the map.

"Crop failures, electric shortages stuff like that,"

"Where?"

"Here or at least this area. It's a bad that's for sure. The way he kills is brutal,"

"Do you need help?"

"Mel? Please. I will fear no evil for I am the baddest beast in the land,"

**Location: Bar In Wyoming**

**Families Involved: Cooper, Wade(Jesse) and Winchester(Dean)**

"So Sammy's really up there at Stanford, wow," Will states taking a sip of his beer.

Stella scoffs starring around the room trying to see if anything else was more interesting.

"Oh come on princess cheer up wouldja?" Dean jeers and she turns violently in his direction.

And suddenly she's not in the bar anymore, her thoughts drift off to the cabin.

_"Let go of me!" all hell was breaking loose around them, screams of terror and gunshots echoed around them. _

_ A man's eyes flash pitch black tightening his grip on her arm. Her skin turning the mark._

_ "Come on princess cheer up wouldja?" _

Dean and Will both stare at each other and then back at Stella who has completely blanket out on them.

"Stells?" asks Will waving his hand in front of her face, "you all right?"

Stella stood placing her cup on the table with a loud slam. Some of the contents inside splashed on the table.

"You know what Dean? A demon told me the same thing right before I watched my little sister be slaughtered,"

Dean's mouth drops and he looks around, "and how the hell was I suppose to know that?"

"I don't know because you were there too?"

"And you think I remember everything being said on that day? My only concerns-

"Were for your little brother? You didn't care whether or not any of the rest of us made it out alive or not!" without waiting for an answer from Dean, she walked out of the bar.

Will sighed, "I'm sorry she just gets like that when things remind her of _that _day,"

"I don't think any of us like being reminded of it Will. That day was probably one of the worst of my life,"

Will's dark eyes bore straight into Dean's green ones, "that day _is _the worst day of my life,"

Stella stood next to her red 65' Mustang, half-tempted to hot wire it and drive back to the motel. Temper, she kept reminding herself and it would leave Will without a ride. A light blue ford Taurus came to a stop beside her car and out came a man with dark black hair that was a bit on the shaggy side. And she sits there and admires his ass for a minute as he finishes getting something from inside the car.

Emerald green eyes, the scar on the corner of his left eye, the sharp jaw line, "oh my god,"

**Location: Minnesota**

**Families: Smith and Carlisle **

"Well on the bright side we're still alive," Casey states in a singsong voice as she trailed behind the rest of the hunters, the left side of her face is bloody.

Kelly, John and Luxs all turn and give her equally pissed off looks.

"Wow tough crowd," Casey remarks.

They file out into their respective cars a 72 GTO, a red Chevy Impala and a Orange dodger. The run down motel is no longer empty, there is a huge truck parked in front.

"Big ass truck," Casey remarks to Kelly, "that thing's a friggin monster bet it could crash anything on the road,"

Kelly was not in the mood, her head was bounding and she most likely had a concussion from where the poltergeist had thrown her into a wall. James, Shelia and Serena are talking to a man with dark almost black hair and beard. They instantly all stopped talking when Casey, John, Luxs and Kelly walked in.

"We miss something?" asks John Carlisle.

The adults exchange a glance before James speaks, "nothing at all. All right John we'll walk you back to your truck,"

**A/N: I hope you like it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Location: Outside of Bar In Wyoming**

**Families: Wade(Jesse), Cooper and Winchester(Dean) **

"Stella?" Jesse muttered dropping the gun he was holding.

Stella took a step forward starring at him, taking in his appearance. He looks away for a minute before he's reminded why he was here _to find Cynthia._

"Have you seen my sister?" he asks bluntly and her expression turns from shock to confusion.

"No. Not since uh well you know-

"Omaha," Jesse answerer through clenched teeth.

The pair stood in an awkward silence.

Jesse whistled, "you look good,"

Stella shook her head, "sorry not interested. Not anymore at least,"

"Right," Jesse looks down, "have you heard from Cynthia? I know the two of you were close,"

Close. Close was irrelevant in hunting, the job could cost your life at any moment and getting close meant getting hurt. Stella opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Will and Dean who had walked out of the bar half-drunk and laughing loudly.

"Jesse? God man it's been too long," Will walks forward, "I get you and Stells aren't together anymore but come on we're still buds?"

Jesse stares at him and gets whiff of his breath, "he's drunk isn't he?"

The question is directed at Dean who points to himself, "he uh tried the house special. Who are you?"

"Wade. Jesse Wade," he replied, "you?"

"Dean Winchester,"

This was going to be an interesting night for sure.

**Location: California**

**Families: Wilds and Benedicts **

"The only connection between the fires I could find is that they all had infants," Logan explains pointing at each of the x marks.

"Okay great. So we're gonna have to go through a helluva of birth certificates…..how do we know which one it is?"

"You've got me Mel,"

Mel nods before walking towards the refrigerator where the shelves were lined with beers. Pushing past them she took out a water, years of nursing her father's hangovers had made her despise the substance.

"Mel," Logan nods up at George whose walking with his legs swinging looking as if someone placed their little pinky to him he'd topple over.

"Dad?" asks Mel, "come on. You're not suppose to be awake,"

"Mellie?" he called out oblivious to the fact that his daughter had her arms on his.

"Yeah?"

"Gots to tell you something,"

"Okay," Mel pushes him backwards trying to lead him into the other closet like of room.

Just as she was about to place him back on the bed he put his hands up, "wait. Mellie gots to tell you something,"

"Okay,"

He whispers something incoherent and she has to lean in closer to hear it.

"About your mommy….Eve…..beauty…she's well she's not like me….," his hand runs her hair gently grasping at it.

"Not like you?"

"Not human least not fully," the whispered words in her ears rung over and over again.

George collapses onto the bed. Mel stares at him for a minute trying to figure out exactly what he had meant or if it was true.

**Location: Minnesota **

**Families: Smith and Carlisle **

"This is exactly why I wanted to put an end to this fifteen years ago," James stated stubbornly staking a sip of his beer.

Serena looked away her black pony tail flipping. Shelia looks down at her feet. James stared at them for a moment.

"This is some deep shit, end of the world….those kids are gonna be damn soldiers and guess what I've already heard top guy's got a mate….which means more of this soldiers instantly at his service,"

Serena frowns, "look we don't know that….least not for sure James. We shouldn't' go in with our guns blaring just yet…..this is what happened last time and those two little girls paid the price with their lives,"

**A/N: this is to make up for my delay…..I still want ideas guys….anything(on "The Event") or future storylines for your characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Location: Outside of Bar in Wyoming**

**Families: Cooper, Wade(Jesse) and Winchester(Dean)**

The sound of phones vibrating and ringing caused the silence to stop for a minute. Dean stared at his phone coordinates and from the look it from somewhere out in Colorado. Dad was his first thought.

Jesse leans over Dean's shoulder and reads the same message. Both from a blocked number.

"Did the two of you get coordinates?" Jesse asked Stella and Will.

Stella nods and Will stumbles a bit in his drunken state. Stella held his arms up, never in her life had she seen him so drunk.

"Why is someone sending us all coordinates?" asks Dean.

"Maybe if we figure out where they lead then it'll give us a hint,"

**Location: Palo, Alto **

**Family: Winchester(Sam)**

Sam stared at his phone the urge to take out the map was unbearable. He stared at Jess who was talking about her art major.

"Am I boring you Sam?" she asks.

"Uh no," he puts his phone on the table folds his hands and smiles at her.

Jess stares at him and quickly snatched the phone away. Sam sighed. She looks a bit confused as she stares at the coordinates.

"It's probably a wrong number," Sam answers for her.

"But it says your name at the bottom," she points at the name Sam written underneath the coordinates.

"It's a family thing, we send each other coordinates Dad gets me and my brother confused as soldiers sometimes. Look it really isn't important, I promise," he takes the phone and switches it off placing it inside his pocket.

Later that night making sure Jess was asleep, he pulled out a map and traced his fingers along the lines stopping on a little dot named Crawford located in Colorado, In the middle of nowhere.

**Location: California **

**Families: Benedicts and Carlisle **

"Mel," Logan called out walking into the room holding her phone, "someone sent you coordinates,"

He hadn't noticed that she was shaking until he looked up. She was holding her arms pressed over her chests. He dropped the phone.

"Mel? What's wrong?"

She snapped out of it almost instantly, "nothing sorry I just dazed off what were you saying?"

Logan didn't look convinced, "coordinates….looks like somewhere in either Colorado or Utah,"

"Okay…who from?" she takes the phone from the bed.

The number is blocked, meaning it could be from anyone. Her contacts weren't a large group of people. Logan opened his computer and typed in the coordinates. The computer buzzed to life and the search results stated Crawford, Colorado.

"Crawford?" asks Logan, "isn't that where uh um the cabin is?"

Melanie looked down, "I think so. I don't really remember, I've tried not too. The cabin was out in the woods, small one huge room, fireplace, cabin, loads of beds,"

Logan raised his eyebrow, "who do you think would send you the coordinates there?"

"I don't know," she answers, "do you think I should go back?"

"It's up to you…but I know you want to know what happened to your sister just as much as I want to know what happened to my brother,"

"But I know what happened to my sister she's dead,"

"Mel that's not enough…..you've always wanted to know why. Go okay? Maybe somebody's there,"

"What if it's a trap?"

"Then call me and I'll come save your ass,"

**Location: On Route to Cabin**

**Families: Smith and Carlisle **

"The other kids are going to the cabin," Serena yells as the door swings open to the Smith Motel room.

Casey was the first awake blinking, "what?"

Serena walked past her and to James and Sheila's bed. They were up and dressing.

"Get dressed Case and wake your sister," James ordered.

Her father's face was never this serious, it meant something really bad was going on.

"Did John send them?" asks Shelia.

"Let's hope it was John," Serena tells her, "because-

"Don't say it," James warns.

**A?N: hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Location: Cabin**

**Families: Cooper, and Winchester**

The cabin was deep in the woods, nobody remembered exactly where.Jesse had went on to look for his sister, telling them she was more important.

"Besides Cara dying what's the first thing you remember about the cabin?" asks Dean.

Will stares at him, "I remember actually feeling like actually having a family, we spent Christmas and Easter and Thanksgiving in that cabin, we sat at the half-broken table with our parents passed out, but we still sat there and ate,"

Dean smirks, "it was nice you know will it lasted,"

Out of the clearing in the woods, is a burnt out cabin. One half of it is completely burned away the other half still somewhat in tact. A woman is already at the cabin, her dark hair is tied into a braid.

"Who the hell are you?" calls out Stella.

Startled she turns reaching for the gun in the small of her back, "my name's Melody Benedicts, you?"

"I'm Stella Cooper, this is Will my brother and Dean Winchester," Stella tells her.

Slowly Melody placed her gun back, "someone send you coordinates too"?"

Will nods, and they walk down to the remains of the cabins. The walls that are still up have tons of symbols on it.

"What the hell?" asks Dean.

"No idea," Melody answered, "I've never seen them in my life. And you know what the most disturbing part is?"

She picks up a cork board from the floor, pictures are pinned to it. The three stare harder and realize its pictures of themselves from around the last time they were at the cabin. On the pictures of Cara and Gracie is a large red x.

"Well that's not creepy at all," Dean remarks.

"Is that blood?" asks Will he leans in closer and grimaces when he realizes it is.

Melody turns the board over and reads the back of it, "does this darkness have a name, this cruelty this hatred, how did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we embrace it. What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return but knowing some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness? Does this darkness have a name? Is it our names?"

Carved underneath the inscription is all of their parents' names.

"What the hell does that mean?" asks Dean.

"It's saying what we did," and the four of them turn, Serena, James, Casey and Kelly were standing behind them.

James took a few steps further, "look kids we have to go now,"

"I'm not leaving," Stella says determinedly and Will stands next to her, "I wanna know what the hell all those symbols mean and what happened,"

"No you don't," Serena warns, "look there is a time for this and there's not, and now is not,"

"Leaving so soon?" a bone-chilling voice calls out.

A man with jet black hair and white eyes appears behind them. James begins to fire, but the bullets have zero affect on them.

"And to think last time you were begging for my help….help cure the children who are cursed,"

"Run," James breathes out, "run and don't look back,"

**A/N: sorry, it's been so hetic lately. Hope you enjoy it still, the quotes not mine but I thought it really fit.**


End file.
